Unwanted
by NykyrianKiara
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru. Ancient Japan. Their story. Some elements from original story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First InuYasha fanfic. Enjoy! Please review!

DISCLAIMED: I don't own InuYasha. I'm not that amazing.

**ONE**

Was this the end? She felt her life-force draining away but it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. Maybe it'd be better this way. Her fellow humans had killed her and with that betrayal, she had no reason to live. Better to just get it over with quickly. Rin closed her eyes and drifted off.

He was hurt. Which was quite an understatement. There was a huge hole in his stomach. Nothing which he would die from, but it would leave him weakened for several days while he healed and left him more vulnerable. And open to others who wanted to get rid of him. All in all, the whole thing pissed him off.

None of this showed on his face though. He hid his emotions so well that it was like he had no emotions at all. In fact, most of the time, it actually was like he had no emotions. It was better for him this way. Emotions got in the way of everything and were useless.

Suddenly, he smelled something intriguing. He turned left and moved a little faster, ignoring the increasing amount of blood on his cloak.

He came upon a small human girl. She was beaten bloody and was almost dead. He grasped his sword, Tensaiga, and sniffed for predators, but all that came out was the scent of humans. Stupid humans. His lip curled in disgust, the only thing betraying his inner disgust. They killed for the fun of it. Demons killed when they would get more power, protect what's theirs, or defend their territory.

Then he noticed strange little creatures crawling over the girl. As they did so, her life-force drained away more. They must be the cause. He took his hand off Tensaiga and prepared to go ahead. What did the life of one mere human girl mean to him?

Two things stopped him.

One, the creatures on the girl disappeared. There was no trace of them anymore. He couldn't even smell them. Coming from him, the one who had the greatest sense of smell, that was quite an accomplishment. He put his hand back on Tensaiga and saw the creatures again. Interesting.

And two, he found he didn't want to leave the human girl. It was again interesting, but completely unwanted.

He drew Tensaiga and poked at one of the three creatures. It disappeared with a small puff. The girl's life-force grew back a bit. He poked at the other two creatures and when he did so, the girl's life-force returned completely and her wounds healed all the way.

So… The Tensing healed. Useless. He had no intention of saving people.

The little girl opened her nut brown eyes and stared straight into his cold golden ones.

Useless.

The Great Dog Demon, Son of the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, grabbed his stomach in an effort to stop anymore pointless bleeding and walked away without one backwards glance towards the revived human girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Another chapter! Tell me what you think.

**TWO**

Rin watched the gold eyed man- no, demon. Humans didn't have that color eyes. He had saved her. She didn't know how and didn't really care. The demon had saved her.

Horrible stories about demon cruelty had often been told to her. Except it was humans who'd almost killed her and a demon who'd saved her. Maybe demons weren't so bad then.

The golden eyed demon walked away, his hand on his stomach. Rin noticed his blood. He was hurt? Although the demon didn't look back or even seem to care about her, he'd still saved her. She wanted to do something for him.

Rin stood up and raced away. It took a while but eventually she found everything she needed. Healing herbs. She turned back to find the demon.

After 15 minutes, Rin found him laying against a tree. His wound was bleeding sluggishly. She approached the demon cautiously but he didn't stir. Satisfied, Rin knelt down and opened her bundle of herbs. She picked through them until she settled on a couple few.

Wait. Would these even work on a demon? It couldn't hurt to try.

Rin pulled back the demon's clothes and got a better look at the wound. It was big and very bad. What had caused it? She got to work immediately.

Finally, Rin was done with her work for now. The bleeding had almost stopped. Rin then noticed the demon's eyes were open and he was staring at her.

-0-0-

Sesshomaru heard the human girl run away. So, she was afraid of him, just like every other human. It had been pointless to save her, even if he'd found out what Tensaiga could do.

He made it about a quarter of a mile before sitting down. His wound had been more draining that he'd thought. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rested.

Shuffling came from the forest sometime later. Sesshomaru didn't open his eyes. It was the human girl he'd saved. He felt her kneel down beside him. She lifted up his clothes and put something on his wound. He opened his eyes and looked at the human girl.

Ten minutes passed before she noticed him watching her. He mouth opened in surprise, but the girl didn't say anything. Instead, she closed her mouth, grabbed her bag, and headed away. Sesshomaru watched her walk away.

-0-0-

"Lord Sesshomaru!" an annoying voice called. "Lord Sesshomaru!" It was Jaken, a frog demon.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared at the annoying intrusion. For the past week, he'd been lying by this tree, healing. The human girl came several times every day and cleaned his wound and gave him food. Even though Sesshomaru told her that his wound would heal by itself and he didn't eat human food. And she never spoke at all. Her vocal chords had been healed so maybe it was a human thing.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said, his voice ice cold. Immediately, the frog demon fell onto his knees.

"Oh, forgive this unworthy one! Jaken has been searching faithfully for the Lord Sesshomaru-" Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's groveling and sniffed the air. The human girl was here.

"Silence, Jaken." The frog demon fell silent at once. Then the human girl appeared with more herbs and food. She stopped at the sight of Jaken and looked at Sesshomaru. He nodded and she smiled before coming forward and applying the herbs and putting the food in front of him.

Jaken was stunned. How dare that puny little human touch the almighty Lord Sesshomaru! But Lord Sesshomaru had ordered him silent.

Sesshomaru watched the little girl. She was a little bit confusing but he didn't dwell on that. It didn't matter.

-0-0-

Rin helped the beautiful demon heal. The wound was closing up and soon he'd be able to move around more freely. Then he'd leave and Rin would be alone again.

Maybe she could go with him.

She smiled, elated with the idea, ignored the glaring frog demon, and skipped off to get more herbs and food.

-0-0-

The fox watched from the shadows. It was the pretty human girl again and she still smelled like dog. Was it the dog demon his master hated? The fox wanted to stay and watch the pretty girl but he had to go and report to his master.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally new chapter. I really suck at updating quick. Tell me what you think.

**THREE**

Rin collected herbs, making a mental list. Poppy, yarrow, mint, and so forth until she had everything she needed. After this, the demon would be able to heal.

The demon… Rin thought she heard the frog demon call the beautiful demon Sesshomaru. It was a good name and fit him well.

Rin turned to head back to Lord Sesshomaru. She bumped into a large body and fell backwards. Confused she looked up and saw a fox demon. He was sniffing the air.

"You smell like that idiot dog demon," the fox demon growled. "Where is he?" The fox demon wanted Rin to tell him. Rin would but the fox demon seemed angry. He probably would hurt Lord Sesshomaru. So she wouldn't tell the fox demon anything.

Rin stood up and turned away from the demon. He grabbed her and pinned her against a tree.

"Tell me where the damn don is!" Rin refused to tell him but the demon's grip was beginning to really hut. Maybe the fox demon would kill her. In Rin's terror, her vocal cords healed and she shouted,

"Sesshomaru!"

-0-0-

The human girl had had the smell of a fox on her. It'd been barely there, but he should've jknown.

"Sesshomaru!" the terrified scream spilt the air. It was the human girl. She'd found her voice at last and she sounded like she was in pain. For a moment, Sesshomaru considered leaving her, but that thought left a bad feeling in his stomach.

Without a word to Jaken, Sesshomaru stood up and ran. His wound was almost healed all the way.

He found a fox demon pinning the human girl against a tree. It was the same fox demon who'd cut him. The human girl smiled when she saw him.

"Sesshomaru," she said. Her gentle, happy, musical voice washed over him. Her voice was almost exactly as he'd thought it would be. Not that he'd spent a lot of time thinking about it. Just a brief second or so. The fox demon dropped Rin who landed with a small grunt of pain.

"Found you, you filthy dog," the fox demon snarled. Sesshomaru started at him impassively, waiting. The fox demon struck; Sesshomaru ducked to the side and scratched with his claws, lit green with poison.

It was over, just like that. The fox demon was dead.

The human girl clambered to her feet and stared at him. Sesshomaru turned to walk away and leave the girl behind.

Footsteps sounded behind him. The human girl was following him.

Sesshomaru kept walking. It made no difference to him. She could stay or go as she liked.

But… somewhere very deep inside of Sesshomaru, pa part of him that nobody knew existed, that shouldn't exist, was glad that the human girl followed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's a new one! After so long… Sorry! Whatcha think? Oh! And I have the next couple of chapters all planned out in my head so they should be posted faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. It's too amazing.

**THE PROMISE**

"Jaken!" Rin cried and tackled him in a hug.

"Get off of me, human," he said shrilly. "I'm a demon!" Rin ignored his protests and hugged him tight. They rolled on the ground, Jaken trying to get Rin off, while she was holding on tightly. A shadow passed over them, Lord Sesshomaru. The young human girl immediately snapped to attention and raced off after the demon. Jaken, in the middle of proclaiming how great a demon he was and all that, realized that Rin wasn't listening anymore. Grumbling, Jaken hurried after his master and the girl.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin said happily. "You're back!" The demon lord glanced at Rin, and then nodded, a barely perceptible movement. "Jaken and Rin missed you. Did it go well? Did you kill the bad demon?" Rin continued to chat happily and ask questions, yet didn't stop long enough to let Sesshomaru answer them. It continued this way until Sesshomaru sensed something in the forest.

"Rin." That one word, spoken by the demon Rin loved the most, stopped her tirade immediately. But the presence Sesshomaru sensed disappeared immediately. The demon looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru began walking again. Rin wanted to talk some more, but kept silent instead. Slightly bored, she skipped off, humming quietly under her breath. Flowers caught her attention and Rin headed towards them. Red, blue, pink, orange… Maybe she could make a crown.

Rin bent to pick up one last flower and found herself staring into strange human eyes. Terrified, she screamed, dropped her flowers, and raced to find Sesshomaru.

"Wait, child!" the human yelled. "Don't go that way!"

123456789

Sesshomaru jerked to attention as Rin screamed. His sword flashed through the air.

"Wait, child!" a human called. "Don't go that way!" The demon walked forward and saw Rin running towards him with a human priest chasing her. The priest froze, catching sight of him. But Rin kept running until she reached him and then hid behind his leg. Sesshomaru glanced down at her. She was staring at him, her brown eyes wide in terror. But as their eyes met, she calmed down, though Rin didn't release her death grip on Sesshomaru's leggings. A foreign emotion travelled through Sesshomaru. Was that anger? Was he actually feeling anger over a human child?

He would figure it out later. Sesshomaru looked at the human priest who'd pulled out several exorcising scrolls.

"Why have you bewitched that girl?" the priest demanded.

"Rin can do as she wants," Sesshomaru said. The priest looked surprised, but the demon didn't care. "Leave now," he ordered.

"I won't. It's my duty to save that child." Sesshomaru's lip curled. And then a tugging on his pants distracted him. He looked down at Rin.

"Rin wants to stay with Sesshomaru-sama," the human girl said. The dog demon nodded. Then the first binding spell came flying towards Sesshomaru. Easily, he cut it down, along with the three following it.

"I see I'll have to use my stronger spells," the priest said, pulling out more pieces of paper.

"Give up, human," Sesshomaru said. "They won't work."

The human shrugged. "Maybe. But they will with my family's secret technique." The demon merely watched as the priest began to chant.

"Stand back," Sesshomaru told Rin. The human girl nodded reluctantly and ran to hide behind a tree. The priest struck. He ran in circles around the demon, his chanting growing louder until he stopped. The air fell silent and there was a pause. Then power exploded. Sesshomaru raised his sword and when the smoke cleared, Sesshomaru was standing unscathed. The priest stared on in shock. Who was this demon? Sesshomaru lashed out with his fist and knocked the priest over. His sword didn't need the human's blood.

"She can't stay with you," the human croaked from the ground. Sesshomaru stared at the man impassively. "She's human and you're not. She'll only slow you down." The demon walked away, leaving the annoying human.

123456789

Rin abandoned her tree and raced over to Sesshomaru after he knocked the human over.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she exclaimed happily. "You're the bestest every." And chattered on and on how strong and wonderful he was. Because, in her eyes, Sesshomaru was all-powerful.

But Rin couldn't get what the scary human had said out of her mind. She would slow Sesshomaru down? She didn't want that.

123456789

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she smiled and talked to him, but he could see the worry in her eyes. He knew the girl had heard the priest's words. It didn't matter to him; he could protect Rin easily.

Wait.

Protect the human? What was he thinking? But he wasn't feeling disgusted with his thoughts. In fact, it felt normal. What was happening to him?

123456789

One month later, Rin was attacked by a demon and Sesshomaru had to step in and save her. The worry in Rin's eyes grew and her smile dimmed. Sesshomaru felt oddly angry about this.

There was only one thing he could do about this.

Jaken, Sesshomaru, and Rin traveled for four days through the forest before coming to a halt. Rin looked around curiously and saw a wooden wall in the distance. A town?

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked, confused. "Where are we?" The demon looked at Rin. Finally, he spoke.

"Rin can't stay with us now." The girl looked at Sesshomaru in shock. "As you are. That's why you will go to this school."

"School?"

"Yes. It's a ninja school and it will make you stronger so you don't have to worry about dragging me down." Rin frowned. Sesshomaru had known?

"But I want to stay with Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin," the demon interrupted before she could start crying. "This will be for the best. When you're grown, I will return for you."

Rin hesitated. She desperately wanted to both be a help to Sesshomaru and stay by his side.

"Do you promise?" she asked, making her decision. Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes.

"Yes." Rin nodded. Her eyes though, filling with tears, betrayed her. She lunged forward suddenly and hugged Sesshomaru. To say the demon was stunned was a bit of an understatement, but he allowed the girl her sentimentality. Then she let go of the dog demon and hugged the oft forgotten frog demon. Though he claimed to dislike the human girl, his eyes filled with tears as well.

"Jaken?"

"Don't misunderstand," Jaken blubbered. "This are tears of joy." Rin smiled at the demon's blatant lie. Then she kissed Jaken's cheek. Before she could stall any longer, she rushed off towards the wall.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru called. The girl turned and looked at him. "Don't let anyone know about us." She nodded, though she wanted to ask why. Then Rin left her beloved Sesshomaru-sama and Jaken, to become of more use.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another update. Enjoy.

Sess-Rinlover123: I'm sorry for taking so long. I really will update faster.

TsukimoriKuchiki13: The ninja school was because I thought if Rin wanted to be stronger, ninjas are the way to go. And I just like ninjas.

icegirljenni: Sorry if it was unclear. Sesshomaru didn't care if Rin slowed him down, but Rin was getting worried that she was slowing him down, so in order to make Rin not worried, he sends her to get stronger.

**Ninja School**

I stared at the ground. All my resolve had disappeared and all I wanted to do was run back to Sesshomaru. But I couldn't; I was trapped in this school.

"Hey," a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and saw a smiling black-haired girl. "My name is Kagome!"

"I'm Sango!" Another girl appeared form behind Kagome.

"And I'm Miroku!" yet another chimed in. He appeared next to Sango, his hand on her-

"Perv!" she snapped and slapped him.

"Sango, you wound me." Sango rolled her eyes and Miroku knelt down in front of me. "Oh, fair maiden, will you bear my children?" I blinked. Children?" Sango growled and bopped Miroku on the head.

Kagome shook her head. "So, what's your name?" It took me a second to realize that she was talking to me.

"Rin," I answered quietly. The two girls stared at me and then exclaimed,

"How cute!" before enveloped me in a hug. To my surprised I found I didn't mind them hugging me although they were human.

What was this place?

YEAR ONE

I quickly adapted, but Sesshomaru was never far from my mind.  
>But I dealt, mostly by throwing myself into my classes, which were called weird things like combat, hiding and poison. And I hung out with Kagome, Sango and Miroku.<p>

My 7th birth passed and when my friends found out two weeks later, that they had missed my birthday, they had been angry.

"Are birthdates special?"I asked. They started at me incredulously. "What?"

"It's when we celebrate that you were born," Kagome explained.

I shook my head. "I've never done something like that.

"We can't have that!" Sango declared. "From now on, we'll make your birthdates the bestest ever!" Miroku and Kagome nodded and I smiled.

Inwardly I wondered when Sesshomaru's birthdate was.

Not that I had been here for a year, I also knew why Sesshomaru had told me to keep silent about him. Everyone heated demons here. It was why this school was created, to exterminate demons. So I was training to kill demons and that would help me be less useless to Sesshomaru when he came back.

And Sesshomaru would come because he had promised.

He had promised.

xXxXx

By the time I turned thirteen, there were days that I went without thinking about Sesshomaru and then other days when I couldn't stop thinking about him. When was he going to come? It's not that I didn't want to stay with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku, but I missed Sesshomaru. And Jaken. I was also afraid. Would I begin to forget Sesshomaru? Already his image was fading from my mind.

No. Sesshomaru would come for me. I had to trust him. He'd saved me, protected me. How could I do any less?

**Why?**

Sesshomaru's claws glowed bright green and the demon in front of him attacked, lunging forward. Easily, Sesshomaru sidestepped and cut the other demon down.

"Very good, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken cried, rushing out of the forest. "That stupid demon didn't stand a chance against you." The dog demon glanced at the frog demon, who cowered. But Sesshomaru merely walked past him. Jaken waited and then followed after his Master. In the past two years, since Rin had gone, Sesshomaru had become even more terrifying.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Jaken began carefully, ready to duck at a moment's notice. "When we will get Rin?' Sesshomaru stopped and turned.

"Not now," Sesshomaru answered. Jaken, hiding behind his hands, peeked and saw his Lord had already started away.

xXxXx

Restless. That was the only way to describe what he was feeling. Feeling. Sesshomaru scoffed. He didn't feel.

But there was no other explanation.

He wanted Rin back.

Sesshomaru had been the tone to let her go, had suggested, so what was happening? Why was he beginning to feel?

Until he figured it out, he couldn't fetch Rin.

xXxXx

Four year later.

He still hadn't figured out anything. Sesshomaru still wanted Rin. And it was make him irritable. Him, the demon who didn't feel!

Would killing Rin stop this?

No. That was instantly disregarded. Rin would not die.

As Sesshomaru walked through the forest, he found himself wondering how Rin was faring. Was she learning to protect herself? Was she no longer worrying?

Did she miss him?

Sesshomaru frowned. Humans did have such a short lives. Maybe Rin had forgotten about him. The urge to see Rin clawed at him, but he pushed it back. He'd made his decision. Until he knew why he wanted Rin by him, he wouldn't go get her.

xXxXx

Sesshomaru had his answer. After nearly a decade, he knew why he wanted Rin.

She was his. He and now she belonged to him it made sense. People kept their possessions close by.

Now he could go get Rin.

In nine years, she would have grown. She'd be able to easily keep up with him. Rin would no longer have to worry and all would be as it had been as it had before.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here ya go. Review.

**The Village**

"Rin! Kagome! Sango!" Miroku cried, rushing into their room. "We've got a job!"

"Yes!" Sango cheered, then, "PERV!" and _slap!_ Rin shook her head, gathering her knives and sword. Maybe Miroku would learn some day.

"Alright, let's go," Kagome said. She stood in the doorway, already ready. They all looked at each other and grinned.

xXxXx

"M-m-my lord," Jaken stammered. "There's some urgent news of a village east of here."

Sesshomaru didn't pause. Human villages didn't concern him.

"It's-it's your brother," the frog demon added. "He's gone on a rampage again."

His brother, however, did concern him, that stupid hanyou. Maybe he'd finally kill Inuyasha today. Something unfamiliar stirred inside the dog demon. Sesshomaru didn't say anything though or acknowledge that something strange had just happened, only turned towards the east and continued walking.

Jaken sighed in relief, then scurried after his Lord.

xXxXx

The four friends increased their speed as the village and its burning houses came into sight. They entered together, walking down the street until they reached the market place and found the demon. He had long white hair, blood red eyes, and claw scratch marks on his cheeks, and he was wearing a red robe.

Rin thought he looked a bit like Sesshomaru.

xXxXx

The smell of human permeated the air. Jaken grumbled about the scent, but Sesshomaru didn't pause. There was something about this village, besides his brother.

Sesshomaru took a left turn and stopped. Jaken ran into his lord, and stammered out an apology.

But the dog demon didn't have ears for the frog demon's excuse. He was staring at the end of the street and the young girl who stood there. Jaken shut up quickly, noticing Sesshomaru's fixed gaze, following it, and seeing the girl.

Rin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another update finally. Please review. **

**Reunited**

She froze, her whole body tuned to that gold-eyed, silver-haired demon standing in front of her. What was he doing here? Oh my gosh, he's here. Sesshomaru is here!

"Rin!" Sango suddenly shouted, interrupting Rin's mental tirade. Rin let herself stare for another moment, before turning and racing away to find her friends. She turned the corner and saw Sango and Miroku across the street. A couple feet away, in the courtyard, lay Kagome. The familiar looking demon approached Kagome, a menacing snarl twisting his face. Rin couldn't move as the demon picked her friend up and then took off.

She recovered. "Kagome!" Her muscles tensed, preparing to chase down that demon, when a hand rested upon her shoulder, halting her.

Rin turned around and found Sesshomaru behind her. "Why did you stop me, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, confused.

"My idiot of a brother won't harm the human," he told her. Brother? That explained their similar appearances.

She beamed and hugged Sesshomaru, accepting his word on his brother. "I missed you!" she exclaimed. "I studied hard and now I'm tons stronger, so I won't ever slow you down. So I can travel with you again, right? Right?"

His eyes remained impassive as he looked down on her, but she didn't care, elated at Sesshomaru's presence. "If that is what you wish," he said, stepping out of her embrace. Immposibley, her smile grew wider, and she nodded so hard, he thought her head would snap off.

"Rin!" Sango shouted again. "Duck!" Rin turned to see her friend racing towards her, getting ready to throw her boomerang at Sesshomaru. Miroku followed not far behind.

Sesshomaru ignored the threat of Sango and walked away.

Rin raced up to Sango, blocking her path to Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Sango demanded. "Demons are evil."

The girl shook her head firmly. "Not Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sango looked at her weirdly, but dropped the issue. "We have to go find Kags. Now. The demon will definitely eat her soon."

Rin scrunched her nose at the thought of Sesshomaru-sama's brother eating Kagome. "Kagome will be fine. Sesshomaru-sama said his brother wouldn't hurt her."

"You trust what that demon said?" Sango asked incredulously.

"Yep!" Rin smiled. "He saved me." Surely, Sango would understand.

Sango shouldered her boomerang, trying to understand this new side of Rin. "Do you love him?" Loving a demon? Impossible, Sango thought, but whatever Rin said, Sango would support her. That was what friends did.

She nodded. "I love Sesshomaru-sama. And Kagome, and Miroku, and Sango." Then Rin became serious. "I know you're worried, Sango. But Sesshomaru-sama is my life. I've been waiting to see him again since the day I came to school. And don't worry, I'll see you around. He's a demon, and you're a demon hunter, after all." Sango and Rin hugged, before Rin darted off towards the forest.


End file.
